Mickey's Most Merriest Celebration (updated version)
This is the updated version of the Magic Kingdom castle show, Mickey's Most Christmas Celebration. Details * The articulated character dialogue will be in Japanese while all the songs will be in English. However, Louis and Olaf will be the only articulated characters to both speak and sing in English. * Like Disney Live!, Woody and Jessie will be face characters and Bullseye will move on all fours. * Tiana and Naveen, Louis, Baloo, King Louie, Timon, Pumbaa, Rapunzel and Flynn Rider, Max Goof, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Launchpad McQuack, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf will be added. * Baloo and King Louie will also wear their TaleSpin outfits * Cinderella, Aurora, and The Mad Hatter will replace Dopey and The White Rabbit. * "Here Comes Santa Claus" will be replaced by "That Time of Year" and "Ring in the Season" from Olaf's Frozen Adventure, and "It Feels Like Christmas" will be replaced with "Keep Christmas With You" from Sesame Street. Disney must get permission from Sesame Workshop to use the song. But, "It Feels Like Christmas" will only be performed in the Tokyo Disneyland version. Songs * "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year" * "We Wish You the Merriest" - Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, and Pluto * "Text Me Merry Christmas" - Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Max, Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, and Scrooge * "All I Want for Christmas is You" - Clarabelle Cow * "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" - Tiana, Naveen, and Louis * "Sleigh Ride" (Instrumental) * "Deck the Halls" - Panchito and Jose * "Feliz Navidad" * "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" - Baloo, Louie Timon, and Pumbaa * Jingle Bell Medley: "Jingle Bells"/"Christmas Bells are Ringing"/"Ring Those Christmas Bells" - Chip and Dale, Rapunzel and Flynn and the Fantasyland Team * "That Time of Year" - Olaf * "Ring in the Season" - Anna and Elsa * "Keep Christmas With You" - Company * "We Wish You the Merriest" (ending reprise) - Mickey and the gang Voice cast * Takanori Hoshino (speaking) and Bret Iwan (singing) as Mickey Mouse * Aya Endō (speaking) and Russi Taylor (singing) as Minnie Mouse * Roko Takazawa as Chip (speaking) * Minoru Ibana as Dale (speaking) * Yu Shimaka as Goofy (speaking) * Bill Farmer as Goofy (singing) and Pluto * Koichi Yamadera (speaking) and Tony Anselmo (singing) as Donald Duck * Mika Doi as Daisy Duck (speaking) * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck and Chip and Dale (all singing) * Miyu Irino as (speaking) and Haley Joel Osment (singing) as Sora * Mitsuru Ogata (speaking) and Eric Jacobson (singing) as Scrooge McDuck * Chika Sakamoto (speaking) as Hynden Walch (singing) as Huey, Dewey, and Louie * Terry McGovern (singing) as Launchpad McQuack * Kappei Yamaguchi (speaking) and Jason Marsden (singing) as Max Goof * Ako Mayama (speaking) and April Winchell (singing) as Clarabelle Cow * Anika Noni Rose as Tiana * Bruno Campos as Naveen * Michael-Leon Wooley as Louis * Daisuke Gori (speaking) and Joel McCrary (singing) as Baloo * Jim Cummings (singing) as King Louie * Yuji Mitsuya (speaking) and Kevin Schon (singing) as Timon * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel * Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider * Olivia Holt as Anna * John Tartaglia as Olaf * Liz Callaway (singing) as Elsa Keep Christmas With You Mickey: Keep Christmas with you All through the year Minnie: When Christmas is over, Sing some Christmas cheer Goofy: Think of this Christmas Day Goofy, Donald, and Daisy: When Christmas is far away. Anna and Elsa: Keep Christmas with you All through the year Chip, Dale, Rapunzel, and Flynn: When Christmas is over, Sing some Christmas cheer. All: These precious moments hold them very dear Huey, Dewey, and Louie: And keep Christmas with you All through the year All: Christmas means the spirit of giving Peace and joy to you... Scrooge and Launchpad: The goodness of loving, Clarabelle: The gladness of living, Scrooge, Launchpad, and Clarabelle: These are Christmas too. All: So keep Christmas with you All through the year When Christmas is over, Sing some Christmas cheer. These precious moments Hold them very dear And keep Christmas with you All through the year Yes, keep Christmas with you, All...through...the...year! Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disney attractions Category:Disney shows Category:Disney in Japanese Category:Mickey Mouse Category:DuckTales Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Toy Story Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:The Three Caballeros Category:TaleSpin Category:The Lion King Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Cinderella Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Pinocchio Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Peter Pan Category:Frozen Category:Sesame Street